Midnight Affair
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: One Shot / Jacob picks Bella up to spend the night with him back at home in La Push, when they really spend the night on Jacob's motorbike. *Mature Lemon Content*


Charlie had gone to bed early tonight after a busy day of work. I stood in front of my window looking out to the road. It was almost midnight. I was waiting for Jacob to finish his patrol with the pack so he could take me back to his place for the night.

Charlie didn't know about our '_active'_ life together and neither did Billy. Charlie never checked on me through the night, and Billy didn't check on Jacob either. I often went to Jacob's place and spent the night with him. I love spending the nights with him. Forks and La Push was always so cold and Jacob made me feel so warm and alive. I never thought I could feel so good after Edward had left for the second time just before the wedding. I couldn't believe he had left me again. Jacob was the only one there at the time, and he was the only one who could make me feel loved and alive again. I don't know what I would do without him.

Seeing a bike's lights come around the corner before stopping and flicking once, I knew it was Jacob waiting for me. He always flicked his motorbike's lights before turning them off so I knew it was him and not some stranger. Jacob was protective of me. So much so in fact, protective was an understatement. He loved me more than anything, more than Edward ever had or would have. In a way, I was glad Edward had left in the end. If he hadn't I wouldn't have ever known what true love really was. I had thought I had it with Edward, but I couldn't have been more so wrong.

Pulling on my jacket I quietly ran downstairs, careful not to trip as I went or step upon a creaky stair and wake Charlie. Once outside I locked the door and met Jacob half way in the yard. He smiled brightly in the moonlight while heading in my direction.

"Hey Bells," he murmured, wrapping his arms around my body tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Jake," I murmured, smiling back as he stepped back, taking my hand into his and giving it a light squeeze. He placed a sweet and gentle kiss on my mouth. I could feel my knees go weak from it. His hot breath made my skin tingle, but in a good way.

He led the way back to his bike, turning the lights onto a low beam as I got on. Wrapping my arms around his waist tightly, my face rested on his back. He only wore a very thin black tee shirt, a pair of light blue jeans with some worn out black boots covered in dust.

The bike's engine came to life quietly as he headed back towards La Push. I glanced up at Jacob's face while he drove. The wind was rushing past us, pushing his black, cropped hair away from his face. Without even realising it, my hands had pulled up his tee shirt and ducked in underneath it. Jacob caught my gaze from the corner of his eye and smirked crookedly. His eyes had turned a darker shade of brown.

"What do you think you're doing Bella?" he asked in a smug tone. He made me so confident when I was around him. I didn't know what it was but I was a different person around him.

"What do you think?" I whispered, knowing he would hear me. My lips brushed along the skin of his neck. My hands ran over his tight, defined abs. I heard a moan escape his lips before the bike turned slightly slower.

Seductively, my lips brushed over his ear lobe with a silky touch of my tongue. "What's wrong Jacob?" I whispered huskily in his ear.

"You know what. You're making me insane here!"

I giggled at his reaction, starting to kiss his neck as my fingers slowly ran below his abs to the helm of his jeans, running slowly over the button and zipper. Jacob gasped in shocked as he felt my hand cupped and lightly squeezed the growing bulge in his jeans.

"We're not going to make it to La Push if you keep that up," he stated breathlessly. I noticed the bike slowing down more each time I did something to him.

"Like I care," I murmured, looking down over Jacob's shoulder, at my hand still cupping him. A dark smirk came over my lips. "Big boy," I added, licking then length of Jacob's neck slowly.

He shuttered hard against my hold as the bike slowed even more. "That's it Bella. I can't take it anymore," he announced, cutting the engine of his bike on the side of the road. He kicked the stand on the motorbike so it stood up itself. All too quickly he turned around, wrapped his arms around my back and pushed me back against the seat of his bike, crushing his lips to mine. I smirked against his mouth, running my hands up his chest and to the back of his head, gripping my fingers in his short hair, wanting him more than anything.

His hot body was pressed against mine as Jacob's tongue pushed its way into my mouth as his grip around my body tightened with deepening the kiss. I gasped a moan into his mouth as he broke the kiss and started to aggressively kiss my neck. My arms tightened around his neck as my back ached into him, giving him better access. He growled against my skin, sending chills through my body. It didn't even occur in my mind this was all taking place by the side of the road. Anyone could catch us, but I couldn't have cared less. I just wanted Jacob's touch.

His lips clasped around my collarbone as he sucked and licked at my skin. I felt my head fell back in bliss, heat flowing through me like sunshine. He unzipped my jacket and pushed it off my shoulders. His fingers slowly started to unbutton my shirt as he kissed my newly exposed skin. Chills went through my body from the cold air and the heat of Jacob's lips. It was such a contrast. I could feel a heat rising deep within myself.

My hands dipped under his shirt again. My hands ran over Jacob's board chest, defined stomach and powerful shoulders. Jacob's moans only made me want him more and I was sure he was the same way. I pulled his shirt from over his head and threw it onto the ground below the bike. He smirked while sitting up, looking down upon me. The moonlight shone brightly down on Jacob's beautifully sculpted body. Anyone would die to just see him like this with his shirt off. I had been even luckier to see all of him. I had to smirk mentally at that thought.

I smiled up at him, running a single finger over his chest, abs and over the material of his jeans. My finger ran over his zipper, feeling his throbbing hard-on. Jacob's eyes closed as he growled. I smirked with an idea coming to my mind.

I leaned up and placed my hand in the middle of his chest, pushing him back against the bike's seat. He stared up at me in wonder. My fingers harshly ran over the length of his torso, leaving red lines which healed in seconds. Jacob winced, arching his back slightly, meeting my core through the fabric of our jeans.

Slowly I undid the button of his jeans and then pulled down the zipper. Jacob's eyes flashed open in shock. "Bella, what are you . . . doing?" he asked breathlessly as my fingers ran up and down his massive cock after pushing his pants down to his knees. Jacob's opened again as he felt my fingers slow on him. He met my gaze as I smirked crookedly. His eyes were as black as midnight and narrowed like a cats until he saw me leaning down slowly. His eyes went wide in surprise and shock then.

"Bells you don't have to do . . . THAT!" he cried, arching his back out of instinct as I took all

of him into my mouth at once. His hands gripped the motorbike's seat as I licked him slowly

like a lolly-pop, swivelling my tongue around his head and lightly nipping him. Jacob

murmured my name in moans with his fingers now digging into my shoulder blades.

"God Bella," he cursed in a cry. I allowed the nail of my finger run his length to wear I held

his head between my lips, licking his delicate tip before going back down on him. It made

Jacob shiver mercilessly under my hold and touch. I loved making him crazy like this. I felt so

powerful with this much control over him. Only I had the power over the things he felt.

A smug and confident smirk formed over my lips with staring at the keys to his bike. His eyes

were still closed as I growled, sending vibrations through his throbbing cock. I felt him

starting to twitch and taste tiny samples of him in my mouth.

A loud groan came from Jacob as sweat started to form over his forehead and body. I

reached up to the keys of the bike and turned it on. The engine started to vibrate to life

under us.

"Shit Bella!" Jacob growled and came into my mouth after an instinct to thrust. I swallowed

every drop of him, licking my lips as he watched my face in amazement while panting hard.

He was so sweet and salty at the same time. I could have gone all day doing this if I didn't

have my own desires to take care of.

Jacob smiled, pulling me into his arms as he laid back, licking my lips and making my stomach clench with a wave of passionate heat. I sighed contently into his mouth after he had parted my lips, forcing his tongue into my mouth again. I could taste his hot breath on my tongue. It tasted just like him. . .

His right arm stayed tightly wrapped around my shoulders as his other reached down to my jeans and made quick work of them, pushing them off of me completely until they fell onto the bike's tyre behind me. He did it all without breaking our extremely deep and heated kiss.

His lips moved with mine in a perfect slow sync as the bike's engine kept lightly rumbling under us. My hands were placed on Jacob's chest as he literally ripped my panties off with a growl in his chest. My hands raked through his hair in want and need. I _needed_ him.

Breaking the kiss in shock I pulled away, looking into his lust-filled eyes. He smiled softly as I felt his hot finger caress my folds, making a gasp come out loudly. He had caught me off guard, but not in a bad way. When my eyes went up to his face again he was smirking cockily. I knew _that_ look. He only got that look when he was in touch with his inner wolf.

"Bella," he murmured huskily, pulling me down to him as his warm lips run over the skin of my neck, before rubbing his hard cock against my leg teasingly. His lips came together around my neck, pinching my skin softly. I winced lightly as I felt him suck and then bite me. I knew it would leave a mark but I didn't care –as long as the mark was Jacob's.

"Oh Jacob," I murmured breathlessly, turning my head to the side, giving him more exposure.

I shivered as his tongue ran the length of my neck slowly. I could feel goose-bumps forming over my body. Slowly he came up to my ear, taking my ear's lobe between his lips, nipping it slightly. "Sit on my bike like your racing," he murmured huskily and oh so seductively. I could feel his hot breath on my face. His voice alone made me shudder in anticipation.

He got off of his bike, giving me room to obey his order. I didn't really know what he was planning or thinking, but I wasn't worried. This was Jacob. I trusted him, and he knew that more than anyone.

I felt the bike move a little as he got back on it. His back arched over mine as his mouth assaulted my neck. I moaned out loudly, turning my head to the side, enjoying his every touch.

His hands were lightly holding my arms as his lips moved down my spine in such a loving and sweet manner. I felt his hot and smooth hands taking their time moving down my sides to my hips. Jacob always took his time with me. He made sure I enjoyed myself to the absolute max.

"Jacob!" I cried as he suddenly pumped deep inside of me. His movement had been so abrupt, though I should have expected it. He liked it most this way, and I couldn't say I blamed him for that either.

Turning my head slightly, I caught his gaze. His eyes went from dark and lustful one second to caring and considerate the next. Leaning down once more, he kissed the middle of my spine again, sending a chill through my body, rocking him within me. He growled lightly as he pulled me into his lap, closer to where he sat at the end of his bike.

His hands moved up from my hips to my ribs and then wrapped his arms around my waist. His fingers ran up and down my torso, causing my stomach to clench again in waves of heat and pleasure. The bike was still quietly shaking beneath us; it made each touch of Jacob that much more intense and sensual. I felt like gasping each time he kissed me or even just touched me with his hand. It wasn't like anything I had ever felt before. I just felt so alive, so wake – Jacob always had this affect on me, but tonight it was all the more surreal. I never wanted it to end. I needed and craved for more. I needed Jacob more than I needed air to breathe with.

The palm of Jacob's right hand rested in the pit of my stomach as his other cupped my breast, rolling my nipple between his thumb and index finger. I moaned with the pulses of pleasure and warmth flowing through my entire body. His mouth trailed kisses up my spine like licks of a flame without the pain. Open mouth kisses started on my neck. I could feel and hear my heart pounding a million miles a second. I felt so hot, like I was sitting in the Phoenix summer sun on the beach.

I cried in blissful pain as Jacob bit into the side of my neck and shoulder, less than a second later slamming into me hard and fast – just the way he knew I needed and wanted it. Jacob wasn't careful with me like Edward had been all those years ago. Unlike Edward, Jake already knew what I could and couldn't handle. He knew me well, better than anyone else in the world. He knew what I wanted and needed without even asking. He knew when I wanted it to be rough, aggressive or gentle. I didn't know how he knew, he just did.

"God Bella you're so damn wet!" he growled into my shoulder, licking up my neck again. All I could do in response was moan. My mind was foggy from the things he did to me with the added vibrations of the bike under us. I knew neither of us was going to last long, but it was probably a good thing with been on a public road. Lucky this road was fairly quiet this time of the night, or we would be in trouble.

"Harder Jacob! Fuck me harder!" I cried, louder than I had attended it to be. It had been just a thought. . . I could feel Jacob's eyes upon me as he slowed his tempo slightly. He hadn't ever heard me speak like that before. Funny how the mind plays on you at times. . .

"Isabella Swan, I cannot believe you just said that," Jacob said breathlessly through a chuckle, running the tops of his fingers up and down my stomach slowly, kissing my back again as his speed increased. I felt his hand slip from my stomach to my hip, lifting my ass just that little bit higher from the seat of the bike. I cried out in pleasure, every bit of me that much more sensitive in this new position.

My back ached, rolling my hips into Jacob, plunging him deeper within me. He growled a loud cry, pumping into me harder than before. My eyes closed, matching his rhythm. "Ah Jacob, don't stop!" I mumbled through pants.

Sweat clung to my body and ran down my face. I glanced back at Jacob to see sweat running down over his chest and abs. He was as wet with sweat like he had been out in the rain. His body glistened in the moonlight. His black, cropped hair was dripping wet the sweat too. It ran down the side of his face as he pushed his hair back with one hand, rewrapping it back around my stomach. I gasped with feeling his sweaty hand cup my breast, rolling my nipple between his fingers before pulling on it lightly. He knew just how I liked it.

A spasm of pleasure and heat soared through my body. A loud whimpering moan escaped my lips as my back ached again like a cat's once more, rolling my hips into Jacob's deep, hard and fast thrusts. He growled deeply at the fireworks we both felt roll through us at once. We were both so close now.

Jacob clasped his mouth around the side of my neck, his arms around me tightening with his tempo becoming impossibly fast. The heat inside of me was building with every second that passed.

"Come for me Bella!" Jacob growled in a dominant tone. I loved his dominant side – it drove me crazy with lust and need. "Cum with me Bella!"

Whimpered as his voice became distant in the blissful high and dazed state he had forced me into. My whole body felt numb in amazing way I never even knew possible. I never wanted to let go of this feeling. It was too good. I felt so disconnected from the world and so in tuned to Jacob and the things he did. My eyes were closed as I kept mumbling his name. My hands were resting on the handlebars of the bike when they suddenly slipped, revving the bike's engine. I jumped slightly at the sound and feeling, before crying out, contracting around Jacob.

"R-rev it again," he said breathlessly panting. "Oh Bella..."

Without even thinking to obey Jacob's orders, my sweaty hands slipped on the handle-bars again and revved the engine. I felt both Jacob and I go over the edge another twice within that short moment. My body felt so limp on the bike as Jacob froze behind me. His arms were still wrapped around my waist. I felt like I wasn't even strong enough to balance myself on the motorbike anymore.

Jacob noticed, sitting up and bringing me back into his arms. "I got-ya," he said, still catching his breath. I looked up at him and smiled. The side of his hand rested upon the side of my face as he kissed me for a moment. "So much for going back to my place," he chuckled, brushing his hand down the side of my face.

"I think I refer your bike anyway," I answered, smiling while still watching his face gleaming with sweat in the moonlight. "It's a little more . . . wild, like you," I added in a husky whisper into his ear, resting my hand on the side of his face.

Jacob stared into my eyes, knowing what I meant to happen next. Slowly a smirk appeared over his features before it disappeared in a blink of an eye. Before I knew it – or how it had happened – I was sitting on top of him with bushes surrounding us, hearing a huge truck going past.

I stared down at Jacob, seeing his arm resting behind his head casually as he smiled cockily. We had been so close to getting caught. "I think we better get back home first," he snickered, grinning proudly.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, <em>

_Hope you enjoyed this story. I hope it was okay as I wanted to write, though with this damn cold I know my judgement was off - example, wanting to write this and then halfway through it wanting to write a car chase. Told ya lol. _

_Anyway, let me know what you think._

_Love you all,_

_- Sky x_


End file.
